sonicfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Sonic Forces/Staff
Questo articolo contiene i produttori di Sonic Forces. Come nel gioco è in inglese. SEGA Games Co., Ltd. Sonic Team Producer *Shun Nakamura Sonic Series Producer *Takashi Iizuka Director & Lead Game Designer *Morio Kishimoto Art Director *Yoshitaka Miura Lead Programmer *Hiroki Tokunaga Lead Planner *Takayuki Okada Planners *Atsushi Kusama *Takeshi Endo *Masashi Kanda Lead Level Designer *Jyunpei Ootsu Level Designers *Shoko Kamiya *Yuya Setogawa Writers, Japanese Story and Script *Eitaro Toyoda Field Artists *Yuki Takahashi *Daizo Kinoshita *Hisae Jibiki *Machiko Koizumi *Keiji Takeda *Naohiro Tsuchiya *Yuko Furumoto *Masatoshi Yasumura *Takahiro Suzuki *Takayuki Nagashima *Hiroshi Kanazawa *Hiroyuki Yohda *Kyohei Terui *Keiji Kojima Character Artists *Shinkichi Tanahashi *Yoshinari Amaike *Hitomi Nagao *Ryohei Yanase *Shinji Matsuura *Tomoko Arikawa Character Animators *Hiroyuki Abe *Ko Ishitoya Visual Effects Artist *Chihiro Yamamoto Menu/Hud Artists *Yusuke Ikeda *Haruka Yoshida *Maiko Kobayashi Cut Scene Artists *Tamotsu Kushibe *Masashi Fukumitsu *Koichi Shibuya *Koji Ooki *Takeshi Kanda *Motohiro Fukui Technical Artist *Yusuke Kashiwagi Zenzy Made by Masaki Miyashita Title Logo Design *Taro Hino Web Design *Yuichi Kikuchi Sonic Character Supervisor *Yuji Uekawa Senior Art Director *Sachiko Kawamura Gameplay Programmers *Naoto Ogawa *Kentaro Oyama *Hiroshi Arai *Tetsu Umezawa *Yuzou Hirata *Kentarou Tomii *Hiroaki Yanagisawa *Takefumi Nakayama Hedgehog Engine Programmers *Yoshitaka Kawabata *Outa Sano *Koji Ogino *Takahiro Nagata *Keiichi Noda *Takateru Ohyama *Takahiro Sekiguchi *Naoko Shimura *Mitsuki Kagawa *Hiroshi Inokuwa *Fumihiro Narita *Shigeki Kaneko *Takashi Kuboki *Motoyoshi Sato Hardlight PC Port *Lubomír Baran *Michael Duwé *Neall Jones *Ashley Khan *Rich Jones *Louis McLaughlin *Rob Ruck *Chris Southall *Gordon Theobald Additional programmers *David Amer *Terry Goodwin *Carlos Jorge Ramalhao Havok 'SONIC FORCES' uses havok®: ©Copyright 1999-2017. havok.com Inc. (or its licensors). All Rights Reserved. see www.havok.com for details. Simplygon Uses Simplygon™, ©2017 Donya™ Labs AB. Sega (Shanghai) Software Co.,Ltd. Supervisor *Makoto Uchida Technical Support *Katsunori Kosuge Coordinators *Chen Yunhua *Xia Shixin Designers *Jiang Huixian *Chen Wei *Sheng Hongjie *Lu Wei *Li Muzhang Graphinica,INC Animation Supervisor *Tomoaki Kaneko Character Lead Artist *Kentaroh Honma Character Animators *Kouji Ichikawa *Naoki Ogita *Natsumi Kondo *Midori Nakano *Kanako Yabuki *Takahiro Shima CG Supervisor *Hiroki Yoshioka CG Coordinator *Keitaro Shirahama Rayline Studio Inc. Director *Satoru Goto Designer *Kazuyoshi Watanabe Producer *Taizo Hiramoto Switch entertainment Inc. Planner *Hajime Tsuchiyama Gameplay Programmer *Masashi Yamane Siqmi Inc. Planners *Taro Kato *Susumu Nakamoto Visual Effects Artist *Takahiro Nishino Marza Animation Planet Inc. Movie Directors *Takashi Nakashima *Satoshi Takahashi Modeling Artist *Yoshihiro Hanada Rigging Artist *Miguel Campos Animators *Shinichi Nakaguma *Masato Ui FX Artists *Takio Koizumi *Hiroyuki Ninomiya *Yusuke Tani Lighting Composite Artists *Hiroyuki Yagi *Naoto Kawaguchi Engineer *Takamasa Matsunari Production Manager *Yuji Sato Movie Producer *Akira Ito Zinou Pharmaceutics,Inc Lead Animator *Miura Animators *Yutaka Iwama *Haruka Kikuchi Rigging Artist *Takahiro Nowatari Animation Director / CG Producer *Koichi Nobuta Photonarts Inc. CG Supervisor *Yuki Kamada Modeling Supervisors *Ken Yuasa *Yoshio Yamakawa Environment Modeling Supervisor *Takuya Suzuki FX Supervisor *Shohei Keitoku Lighting Composite Artists *Yukihiro Negishi *Kenichiro Nishida *Udit Gupta *Miya Kato Modeling Artists *Seiya Sasaki *Akira Inamori *Elizaveta Kozyreva *Miyoko Oka Environment Modeling Artists *Maika Nagaoka *Koichi Asano *Mai Tanigaki *Satomi Nakahara *Shinya Ishii FX Artist *Yusuke Inoue Production Manager *Kenji Sasaki Line Producer *Taiyo Yamamoto CG Producers *Takuji Yasuda *Koichi Asano *Mai Tanigaki *Satomi Nakahara *Shinya Ishii Writers, Story and Script *Makoto Goya Writers, English Story and Script *Ken Pontac *Warren Graff Hit Detection, LLC Consulting VGMarket Playtest Services *Alex Metzroth *Alan Chu Sound Director & Lead Music Composer *Tomoya Ohtani Additional Composers *Naofumi Hataya *Kenichi Tokoi Cutscene Music Composer & Arranger *Takahito Eguchi Additional Arranger *Yutaka Minobe (delfisound, inc) Sound Effects *Tomonori Sawada Cutscene Sound Editors *Eiji Nakamura (Sound Racer Ltd.) *Chiharu Minekawa (Sound Racer Ltd.) Additional Dialogue Editor *Tatsuyuki Maeda Foley Recording Studio *TOEI Digital Center Avatar Music Lyrics *Kurt Jessen (Arriba Entertainment Inc.) *Jun Neki (Arriba Entertainment Inc.) Recording Engineers *Matt Wallace *Shigeo Sakurai (ONKIO HAUS) *Tyler Smyth (Dangerkids) *Yoshitada Miya Assistant Engineers *Takeshi Nemoto (Sound City Studio) *Taisuke Uchino (ONKIO HAUS) *Sayaka Ogoshi (Studio Mech) Recording Studios *Audissi Studios *ONKIO HAUS *Sound Crew Studio *Studio Delux (Sound City Center) *SEGA Digital Studio *Studio Mech Recording Coordinators *Kazuyuki Doki (Re-Birth) *Kurt Jessen (Arriba Entertainment Inc.) *Jun Neki (Arriba Entertainment Inc.) *Richard Jacques *Jun Senoue Mastering Engineer *Wataru Ishii (ONKIO HAUS) Musicians Avatar Vocals *B-Bandji *Claudia Vazquez *Jon Underdown *Nana Hatori *Madeleine Wood Strings *Muroya Strings Piano *Koji Igarashi Guitars *Susumu Nishikawa Guitars (Infinite related songs) *Jun Senoue Bass *Akinori Yamada Drums *MASUO Orchestral Session Performed by The LONDON SYMPHONY ORCHESTRA Composed by *Tomoya Ohtani *Takahito Eguchi Orchestrated & Arranged by *Takahito Eguchi Conducted by *Lee Reynolds Recording Studio *AIR Studios - Lyndhurst Hall Recording Engineer *Geoff Foster Studio Manager *Alison Burton Mixing Engineer *Toshiyuki Yoshida Mixing Studio *Sound City Studio Executive Production Manager *Daniel Monteverde (Arriba Entertainment Inc.) Production Manager *Kurt Jessen (Arriba Entertainment Inc.) Assistant Production Manager *Jun Neki (Arriba Entertainment Inc.) Music Preparation *Nicolas Alvarez (Arriba Entertainment Inc.) Interpreter/Translator *Kozue Etsuzen (Paw Communications) The LONDON SYMPHONY ORCHESTRA First Violins *Yuri Torchinsky, Guest Leader *Lennox Mackenzie *Clare Duckworth *Ginette Decuyper *Gerald Gregory *Maxine Kwok-Adams *Claire Parfitt *Laurent Quenelle *Harriet Rayfield *Colin Renwick *Sylvain Vasseur *Rhys Watkins Second Violins *Sarah Quinn *Miya Vaisanen *Matthew Gardner *Julian Gil Rodriguez *Naoko Keatley *Belinda McFarlane *Iwona Muszynska *Andrew Pollock *Hazel Mulligan *Gabrielle Painter Violas *Edward Vanderspar *Gillianne Haddow *Robert Turner *Jonathan Welch *Caroline O'Neill *Felicity Matthews *Alistair Scahill *Samuel Burstin Cellos *Tim Hugh *Alastair Blayden *Jennifer Brown *Noel Bradshaw *Daniel Gardner *Hilary Jones Double Basses *Colin Paris *Patrick Laurence *Matthew Gibson *Thomas Goodman Flutes *Gareth Davies *Sophie Johnson Piccolo *Sharon Williams Oboes *Gordon Hunt *Daniel Finney Clarinets *Chris Richards *Chi-Yu Mo Bassoons *Daniel Jemison *Dominic Morgan Horns *Timothy Jones *Angela Barnes *Alexander Edmundson *Jason Koczur Trumpets *Jason Evans *Gerald Ruddock *Paul Mayes Trombones *Dudley Bright *Byron Fulcher Bass Trombone *Paul Milner Tuba *Peter Smith Sound Special Thanks *Yukifumi Makino (delfisound, inc.) *Miki Kashiwagi (Smash Room) *Yumi Mashiki (Arriba Entertainment Inc.) *Haruyoshi Tomita Main Vocal Themes Fist Bump Vocals & Lyrics by Douglas Robb (Hoobastank) Composed & Arranged by Tomoya Ohtani Strings Arranged by Takahito Eguchi Infinite Raps by Tyler Smyth (Dangerkids) All Vocals & Lyrics by Tyler Smyth & Andy Bane (Dangerkids) Composed & Arranged by Tomoya Ohtani The Light of Hope Vocals by Amy Hannam Written by Tomoya Ohtani English Lyrics adapted by Kurt Jessen (Arriba Entertainment Inc.) Arranged by Takahito Eguchi Japanese Character Voices *Jun-ichi Kanemaru *Ryo Hirohashi *Nobutoshi Canna *Taeko Kawata *Rumi Ochiai *Taiten Kusunoki *Koji Yusa *Kenta Miyake *Yoko Teppozuka *Yuki Masuda *Daisuke Ono *Koutarou Nakamura *Mitsuo Iwata *Wataru Takagi *Takashi Kondo *Jouji Nakata *Aoi Yuki *Yu Seki *Hikaru Maruta *Harou Yamagishi *Minoru Kawai *Momoko Tanechi *Osamu Taira *Riki Kagami *Midori Egawa *Fumihiko Tachiki Tohokushinsha Recording Producer *Takuya Ohno Recording Director *Keiichiro Miyoshi Recording *Omnibus Japan Inc. English Character Voices *Roger Craig Smith *Mike Pollock *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Travis Willingham *Cindy Robinson *Kirk Thornton *Wally Wingert *Keith Silverstein *Karen Strassman *Vic Mignogna *Liam O'Brien *Quinton Flynn *Matthew Mercer Voice Director *Jack Fletcher Voice Production by *Studiopolis Inc. Recording Engineers *Eric Lewis, CAS *David Barr Recording Assistant *Ashlee M.Murray Dialogue Editors *Terry Reiff *Arnie Geher Production Accountant *Laura Lopez Line Producer *L. Daniel LaBrune III French Character Voices *Alexandre Gillet *Marie-Eugénie Maréchal *Sébastien Desjours *Marc Bretonnière *Patrick Borg *Naïke Fauveau *Benoît DuPac *Marie Lenoir *Hervé Grull *Philippe Roullier *Antoine Nouel *Marie Giraudon *Tony Marot *Benjamin Pascal *Luc Boulad French Voice Director *Antoine Nouel Italian Character Voices *Renato Novara *Benedetta Ponticelli *Maurizio Merluzzo *Aldo Stella *Andrea Bolognini *Serena Clerici *Claudio Moneta *Jasmine Laurenti *Davide Albano *Diego Sabre *Silvio Pandolfi *Emanuela Pacotto *Massimo Di Benedetto *Luca Sandri *Gianni Gaude *Marco Pagani Italian Voice Director *Alice Bongiorni German Character Voices *Marc Stachel *Anke Kortemeier *Claus-Peter Damitz *Hartmut Neugebauer *Mario Hassert *Shandra Schadt *Klaus Lochthove *Marianne Graffam *Roland Wolf *Andi Krösing *Andreas Hofer *Luisa Wietzorek *Romanus Fuhrmann *Matthias Horn German Voice Director *Michael Hülsmann Spanish Character Voices *Ángel De Gracia *Graciela Molina *Sergi Mesa *Francesc Belda *Jordi Salas *Meritxell Ribera *Manel Gimeno *Ana Vidal *Masumi Mutsuda *Alfonso Vallés *Daniel Albiach *Albert Vilar *Xadi Mouslement *Miguel Angel Jenner Spanish Voice Director *Guillermo Reinlein Localization Support *Tatsuyuki Miyazaki *Tatsuya Shikata *Shintaro Tanioka *Takuma Hatori *Emi Yamane *Takuya Kishimoto *Kohei Kondo Sales *Akira Nomoto *Toru Yasuda *Toshiyuki Tanaka *Yuichiro Shimada *Keigo Endo *Shinya Oosaki *Tomoaki Ishidao *Keigo Kimura *Daiki Tanaka *Katsutoshi Memezawa *Tokuro Mishina *Teruyuki Awaji *Masahiro Tanaka *Tomohiko Hayashi *Yoshihito Endo *Nagayuki Nou *Taku Takeuchi *Field Crew Service Co., Ltd. Sales Support *Takashi Kabasawa *Youko Oda *Toyota Tokoro Sales Planning *Mitsuru Takahashi *Nobuhiro Tanaka *Nobuaki Sone *Tomiaki Fujita Merchandise Planning *Yasunobu Masahiro *Aiko Matsuda *Eishin Miura *Shuto Kobayashi Marketing *Toyohisa Hiwatari *Satoshi Imai *Sho Nanmoku Promotion *Takayoshi Ohuchi *Koji Uemura *Natsuki Sato *Risa Araki *Ruiko Miyamoto *Ikuo Ishizaka First Party Managers *Tetsuo Sasaki *Chiaki Furuya PR *Mamoru Kodama *Yuko Yasuda *Teruyuki Kaida *Rei Kawasaki *Akane Inoue Executive Marketing Supervisor *Hiroyuki Miyazaki Asia Business Dept. *Go Saito *Shintaro Tanioka *Takako Takusagawa *Quan Yang *Takeyuki Iso *Kenji Sonobe *Hiroshi Seno *Takuji Konuma *Kenta Ueno *Yosuke Okunari *Takafumi Osaka *Yui Funakoshi *Ryuta Sakamoto Package & Manual Production *Yoshihiro Sakuta *Hiroki Osawa *Makoto Nishino *Takuya Hamamoto *Minako Toda Product Test *Takashi Shoji *Akira Nishikawa *Osamu Sato *Tomoki Matsuura *Atsushi Hirano *Koji Yamashita *Kazuya Adachi *Daichi Sasaki *Shingo Fukui *Kazuya Miyazaki *Tomoe Kuriyama *Ryota Asano *Jun Imamura *Mitsuhiro Oishi *Jiro Kimura *Kiyoshi Saito *Masaru Sugita *Takehiro Sekiya *Hirokazu Takayasu *Tomonori Natsume *Masahiro Matsuno *Hitoshi Wakata Quality Assurance *Tomoki Kaji *Kazuhiko Morii *Yasuyuki Hattori *Yuji Nakamura *Shunya Shimizu SEGA of America, Inc. Corporate Management CEO & COO *Tatsuyuki Miyazaki EVP of Publishing and Strategic Planning *Yusuke Suai SVP of Publishing *Naoto Hiraoka Product Development VP of PD and Creative Services *Takashi Iizuka Director of Product Development *Austin Keys Producer *Miki Takahashi Publishing SVP/Pillar Head *Ivo Gerscovich VP Sales and Marketing *Tim Pivnicny SR.Marketing Manager *Ari Sapriel PR Manager *Edith Yang Associate Brand Manager *Nathan Shabazi Community Manager *Aaron Webber Community Coordinator *Sergio Montealegre Licensing Director *Anoulay Tsai SR.Licensed Product Manager *Sandra Jo Licensing Specialist *Michael Cisneros Licensed Product Coordinator *Mai Kiyotaki Director of Creative *Kazuyuki Hoshino SR.Graphic Manager *Jimmy Lenoir Director of Legal *Cindy Lin Legal Counsel *Wendy Wang Human Resources Manager *Maria Lopera Human Resources Assistant *Nicole Hall Director of Business Planning *Kenya Numata Sales Administration Manager *Nathan Harris Sales Manager *Danny Miscevich Sales Administrator *Connie Chinn Financial Analyst *Hajime Sugino SR.Systems Administrator *Bryan Kuhl IT Administrator *Brian Quach Atlus U.S.A., Inc. VP of Production *Bill Alexander Senior Localization Producer *Sam Mullen QA Manager *Carl Chen Asst. QA Manager QA Lead *Scott Williams QA Compliance Specialist *Rob Stone Quality Assurance *Christopher Johnson *Joan Kim *Danny Le *Darryl Le *Jason Osborne *Kazumasa Suzuki Director of Marketing *Robyn Mukai Koshi Product Marketing Specialist *Sara Chan Manager of Creative Services *Ayami Haruno Graphic Designer *Amy Shimoshige Events & Purchasing Manager *Kathy D. Park QA Service by Pole To Win International *Kasturi Rangan *Veerandra Naik *Abhilash KS *Mahesh Naik *Ankit Mohanty *Sijo Jose English Localization by Inbound Games SEGA Europe Ltd. COO *Jurgen Post CFO *John Ward SVP of Strategy, Development Services & Brand Licensing, Business Planning *Martin Servante Head of Studio Localisation and ESD *Charlie Harris Producer *Teppei Otsuka Head of Program Office *Mark Le Breton Submission Manager *Mike Veness Process & TCM Manager *Ben Howell Senior SDET *Mindaugas Batutis Junior SDET *Gordon McKendrick Head of QA & Localisation *Ghulam Khan Production Manager *Adrian Daly Project Lead *Owen Hewitt Resource Manager *Ben Jackson Training and Recruitment Supervisor *Julie Meltior Localisation Manager *Marta Lois González Localisation Project Supervisor *Antonella Marras Lead Translators *Luis J. Paredes *Nicole Thomer *Jesús Álvarez Translators *Chiara Canu *Gwladys Gaye *Giulia Checchi *Giuseppe Rosa *Sebastián Salguero *Martin Schmalz *Alexia Trensch *Sarah Breton *Enrico Sette Localisation QA Supervisor *Ruggero Varisco Localisation QA Team Lead *Pedro Ortega Localisation QA Testers *Giorgio Gurgone *Robert Kaczmarek *Sooyong Lee *Lola Martelli *Tom Schwenkenberg *Jose Torres Functional QA Team Leads *David Jenkins *Gerson De Sousa Functional QA Senior Tester *Marta Baquero Functional QA Testers *Dumitru Garofil *Julian Carlson *Kyle Deane *Abigail Flores Mastering & Equipment Manager *Francesco Fraulo Equipment & Shift Coordinator *Tony Langan Mastering & Build Engineer *Shaun Young Equipment & Mastering Coordinator *Danny Florey Assistant Mastering Technician *Ashar Dubois Administration and Finance Coordinator *Chris Bien Development Service Administrator *Chris Geiles Customer Service Manager *John White Marketing, PR and Cooms Marketing Director *Anna Downing Senior Product Managers *Ben Walker *Tim Breach *Lewis Herbert Senior Marketing Manager, Americas *Alfonso Cubias Brand Manager *Derek Seklecki Marketing Manager *Reena Sood Product Manager *James Dyer Head of PR *Peter Oliver PR Manager *Sarah Head PR Manager, Americas *Erica Denning Product Marketing & PR Assistant *Kerry Barrett Creative Services Head of Creative Services *Jeff Webber Traffic Manager *Samra Halli Creative Team Manager *Noud Tempelaere Senior Creative Desinger *Ranj Vekaria Creative Artworker *James Kent Video Suite Manager *Elliot Kidner Video Suite Editor *Chris Bailey Video Suite Assistant *Una Marzorati Searchlight SVP, Commercial Publishing *John Clark Content Director *Dean Trotman Head of Brand *Rowan Tafler Senior Content Manager *Bobby Wertheim Commercial Publishing VP, Digital Business *James Schall Business Development Directors *Peter Chan *Stephane Bonazza Technical Director *Steve Sharp EMEA Sales Director *Alison Gould Head of EMEA Sales *Simon Inch EMEA Sales Account Manager *Stephanie Olbe Senior Business Manager *Anh Luong Junior Digital Account Manager *Charlotte Rouget-Murphy Digital Distribution Assistant *Megan Garett Senior Business Analyst *Jarvis Crofts Business Analysts *Filippo Mingione *Pedro Gonzalez Product Launch Manager *James Gourlay Product Launch Assistant *Clinton Allman Marketing Assistant *Zamir Bandali Business Planning SVP, Business Planning *Katsuhiro Ichinose Director of Business Analysis *Jean-Yves Lapasset Publishing Project Manager *Ryoko Nakao Senior Business Planning Analyst *Yoshiko Mukaiyama Business Planning Co-ordinator *Takashi Nakaya Business Analyst *Matthew Hodgson Junior Business Analyst *Samuel Riches European Research Manager *Lucy Peaple European Research Executive *Douglas Owusu European Research Assistant *Daniel Vincent Operations Head of Operations *Natalie Cooke *Linda Kershaw Operations Co-ordinator *Jacob Nixon Brand Licensing Director of Brand Licensing (EU) *Jason Rice Senior Licensing Manager *Toby Rayfield Retail Licensing Manager *Kay Ferneyhough Product Development Manager *Samuel Byard Licensing Co-ordinator *Jason Goonery Junior Graphic Designer *Paul Dunn Legal Director of Legal and Business Affairs *Nicky Ormrod Head of Licensing *Nivine Emeran Legal Counsels *Daniel Finegold *Ilan Pdahtzur Legal Executive *Lola Okuboyejo Finance Finance Director *Deepak Sharma Finance Controller *Michael Riley Group Finance Manager *Lenia Peros Finance Manager *Paul Foley Credit Control Manager *Pauline McDonagh Management Accountant *Tac Hau Accounts Payable Supervisor *Bradley Matthews Accounts Co-ordinator *Sunil Kalotia Oracle Applications Support *Luke Walker Oracle Finance Applications Support *Richard Welch Online Head of Design & Development *Nick McKenzie Lead Interactive Designer *Sean Gallagher Junior Online Producer *Scott Bone Senior Web Designer *Marta Camilo IT Director of Technology *Stuart Wright Head of Live Operations & Development *Francis Hart Senior Systems Infrastructure Analyst *Jide Agbalaya Network and Security Manager *Kashif Iqbal Network and Securite Technicians *Clinton Littlejohn *Mohamed Bensakrane Linux Live Operations Engineer *Borislav Velchev Project Manager *Paul Leclercq Online Services Developer *Navin Algoo Web Developer *Rob Howard Data Architect *Felix Baker Junior Data Developer *Jagdeep Gosal IT Support Manager *Luis de Mendonca Junior IT Support Technicians *Bryan Mencias *Stacy Lovage Live Operations Monitoring Lead *Peter Hamilton Live Operations Monitoring Engineers *Ricky Hetherington *Fernando Azevedo *Rikki Laffar *Daniel Dixon *Haren Patel HR Director of HR *Ben Harrison HR Manager *Eithne Metcalfe-Bliss Payroll & Benefits Manager *Shilpa Pandya Talent Executive *Ashleigh Meale HR Assistant *Roseanna Jefferson Corporate Facilities Manager *Aidan Bass Corporate Office Manager *Lindsay Cox Receptionist *Alexia Hudson Special Thanks *Takeshi Yamazaki *Jihoon Kim *Tadashi Watanuki *Yasushi Ogino *Hiromasa Yoshida *Haruyoshi Tomita *Kenneth Lindenbaum *Kitty Mach *Laura Porat *Lola Shiraishi *Terri Watanabe *Patrick Riley Our supportive and understanding friends and family Project Support *Eigo Kasahara *Tetsu Katano *Nobuya Ohashi *Takaharu Terada *Hitoshi Furukubo *Chika Kojitani *Kazuhiro Matsuta Chief Producer *Osamu Ohashi Executive Producers *Haruki Satomi *Kenji Matsubara *Toshihiro Nagoshi ©SEGA